faint sounds and shining crystals
by ninjazenakitty
Summary: When Levy opened her book that day she never thought she'd find someone inside. But as Ivan starts making his final moves could this person help Gajeel out of that rut Laxus left him in after tipping him off. post grand magic games. GajeelXLevy, MiraXFreed, NatsuXLucy, JellalXErza, and GreyXJuvia.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **400 years in the past**_

Diaspro Del Rio pov

As I ran I realized I'd be too late. My daughter's and husband's screams ended before I reached the clearing to our cabin. I could see the last of the smoke meters above our chimney, expanding, drifting up and outwards. Speeding inside, I realized I'd bypassed every safety maneuver I knew in order to hope my prayer was answered. The hope that their lives were spared, for a bad dream was all I was having. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Nell, my little girl, lay face down crying for me as her blood seeped into the floor. Jo was already dead or at least I thought he was, since when I went to hold them I heard his last words whispered with as much volume he could muster.

Jo: "Dia, I love you."

Nell :"What happened to daddy?"

I felt the tears slide down when I realized he was gone. I held nell tighter. I'd never talk to Jo again. I was holding Nell in my lap, blood dripping from her mouth, when her eyes rolled up in her head I shook her and after she woke for a moment to tell me about the pretty light then stopped movement as her father did.

Rage built up in my chest.

Dia: "AAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGG!"

I screamed internally up to whatever god was up there. They had no right to do this; The family I had made was gone. I had other family, but my baby and my love, were my everything.

Rana: "DIA!...RUN!"

it took a moment to recognize the voice but it was my twin Varana.

Rana: "SIREN DRAGON SECRET ART: TWELVE TONES RELEASE!"

The sound of a piano interrupted my grief as I realized Rana was protecting me from something, however the fact that she used that spell meant she was nearly out of magic. She wouldn't cast it any other way.

Rana: "SIREN DRAGON CLAWS!"

The nails on a chalkboard sound ripped through the air and at that moment I took one last look at my dead family and ran outside to help my sister.

Rana: "DIIIIAAA! HURRY THE FUCK UP OR I'LL FUCK YOU UP YOU ASS HOLE! ...SIREN DRAGON ROAR!"

Once I was outside the door I saw another horrific image, six men attacking her at once and an arrow heading toward my twin that she couldn't dodge or even see. She was blind to begin with but that arrow came from behind while she was fighting them, so even if she had sight she didn't stand a chance. In slow motion I witnessed it pierce her back and lodge itself under her left shoulder blade and through her chest. By this point I had enough. I was going to save her and end this. My sight started to go black.

…

When I woke up ,the six who probably killed my family, were dead and I was on my hands and knees holding Rana in my arms. Her tiny frame was feeling lighter with every breath from blood loss and her midnight hair was drenched red.

Rana: "Dia ... I'm gonna die".

Dia:"NO YOU'RE NOT! HOW DARE YOU EVEN TALK THAT WAY!"

Rana:"Dia I know it's hard but i'm gonna die … it's okay … I love you"

She smiled softly and lovingly at me when she said those words. I realized I couldn't let her go, not after everything else so I used my magic to turn her essence into a lacryma to keep her alive indefinitely in hopes that Grandeeney would find us before they left. There wasn't much left of it, just a small piece the size of an amulet she may not be the same when she's released but I couldn't let go. Only then did I see the only man I despised out of the corner of my eye.

Dia:"What do you want Maloret?"

My voice was laced with so much venom he should've died but he stood there like he was more than happy to see my tragedy.

Maloret:"You."

I was trapped I couldn't escape this space quick enough to escape his magic. That damn, lovesick, bastard, who didn't know how to take a hint killed my family just to have me. And I had no magic left. I gave him a sneer while he held his bow to my heart.

Maloret: "Arrow: quick shot."

I knew it shattered my heart like some ironic joke seeing as I had done the same to him but I didn't feel anything. It gave my sister a chance.

End of diaspro pov

The blue opalescent stone fell out of her hand and onto the grass. Seconds later her limp body started changing into crystal utterly startling Maloret. He'd thought he would have some time with her after he killed her. He loved Diaspro to the point that he couldn't stand seeing her with anyone else, he couldn't let her live like that and to be honest he couldn't live without her either. Fortunately for him her now entirely crystalline body shrank to the size of the other lacryma. Weeks later he killed himself after closing a book which, unbenounced to anyone had the pages cut out to hold one those lacryma. The other lacryma was a decorative jewel now held in the hilt of the very sword that ended his life.

 _ **Present day**_

Magnolia holds a powerful force of nature known as "fairy tail". The destruction left in this guild's wake is as well known as the color of the sky. Today's destruction involves a library in the main building, books strewn in piles across the floor with small precarious trails littered around in an odd maze. Levy mcgarden sits on the floor reading toward the end of one notably more hazardous trail, one that if shifted could easily land her in the hospital.

Gajeel pov

Gajeel:"Oi, Shrimp you in here!" I shouted.

I wanted to ask her if she wanted to take a job today but I arrived at the guild after she went to the goddamn library. It was bad planning but I wasn't going in there for shit considering last time she screamed at me cause I knocked over her "precious books".

Pantherlily: lily looked back and forth at me then the trails like he probably wondering if i'd fit. Then asked "Gajeel should I take an aerial view? I don't see you getting through here without knocking something over."

Gajeel:"Fine, just find the bookworm alright." I huffed out.

I hoped I looked more annoyed than nervous at seeing her, but at this point Lily chuckled. I gave him a glare but I knew he saw through me and my act. Damn. I was hoping for a little peace from him but that flew out the window.

Lily flew behind a bookshelf beyond my vision so I started listening for any sign he had found her. I expected to hear her cute laugh or maybe a sweet word or two but I didn't hear squat for a few seconds till I heard Lil yell then a crash. I started using the ceiling to monkey my way over. If shrimp got hurt I'd be fucking pissed. The sight I came across was more than I expected cause Bookworm was freaking out at some chick in her arms and Lily was holding up some books forcing him to stay in battle mode to hold up the crushing weight.

Levy pov

Levy: "Who are you?" I asked to the woman with black hair and aqua green eyes.

She had popped up out of a lacryma hidden in a book I received in the mail a week ago. She didn't answer. I hadn't noticed that she had an arrow in her chest till now and I realized she _couldn't_ answer. I ran over as my books started falling on her.

Pantherlily: "Levy get back!"

Pantherlily dropped before me in battle mode. I didn't realize he was in the library but it was a good thing. He helped me get her out of underneath the avalanche forming but when I looked back he was stuck holding the piles.

Gajeel: "What the hell?!"

I turned to see Gajeel as he held onto the ceiling supports looking as handsome as ever several feet away. Why did I think that? Uhg… Levy he isn't into you get that in your head.

I looked back to the woman who had since collapsed on a few books. Her blood ran down the covers and pages effectively ruining them. By then Gajeel had proceeded to drop himself near Lily to help barricade the books with some iron rods.

Gajeel pov

Levy: "Whoever that is they're hurt bad… " Shrimp was definitely over weirded out for today, so the job will have to wait but, who the hell is that."... I'll go get wendy, I'll be right back."

That woman was tiny like shrimp with black hair in a tight ponytail and skin that looked like a sheet. What. the. fuck. She smelled familiar but her scent had no significance to him. She had an arrow stuck in her chest and somehow she was still breathing but definitely near death.

Gajeel: "Lil any idea what happened?"

Lily: "Nope but at least Levy is alright but … "

Suddenly a roar of noise filled the library when the whole goddamn guild followed Wendy. _Uggghhhhh ._ This really ain't my day. I pinched the bridge of my nose in hopes that it would stop the headache I was beginning to have but it was too late. One fucking migraine on a silver platter on the double. Not even an iron platter a silver one ...that's how much my head was aching.

Gajeel: "Oi, lil we're leaving, we'll find shrimp when this shit dies down."

Lily: "Alright see you later"

I relaxed as much as I could and felt myself fade into the shadows. I loved being a freaking shadow. I wouldn't do this to his face but I thanked rogue or possessed rogue mentally for pushing me that far...when I left I saw shrimp walking outside the guild pacing.

Levy: "How could someone desecrate a book like that and that girl what happened to her?!" She threw her hands up like she was a pissed off kitten. Cute. "How did that even happen? That lacryma… I hope she lives … "

she slid down to the ground then the fucking waterworks started. Fuck. I hate when she cries. What the hell do I do? I ain't good with this shit. She curled up holding her knees to her chest. Should I hold her? Should I leave?

Gajeel:"Crap"

Levy: Suddenly she looked up at me while I was a freakin shadow. "Gajeel? … "

Gajeel: Fuck. I didn't realize I said that but I was freaking out so yeah. "It's me shorty … "

Levy: "Do you think that girl is gonna make it?" It bothered her that that chick popped up nearly dead apparently.

Gajeel: "I don't know kid… " I realized shouldn't have been so honest cause she started crying more. Fuck. What do I do?! This is fucking hard! Ugghhhhmmm. " … Ask wendy … you know it ain't your fault right…?"

Suddenly the guild doors opened to speedy and fatty. Fucking turds.

Jet and Droy: "Levy are you alright?"

When speedy went down to give her a hug I realized I should've done the same but for one I ain't the type and two it's too late now. Damn bastard. One point for those goddamn puppies of hers and zero for me.

She looked toward me with a sad smile.

Levy:"I'm fine guys… I'm just surprised and a little worried."

Levy pov

Jet: "Are you sure that's it?"

I was still looking at shadow Gajeel though for some reason he moved under Jet while he was distracted.

Levy: "Yeah…"

His hands appeared and it took me a moment to realize what he was doing but he tied jets shoelaces together while he was distracted by me. What should I do? Should I alert jet? Suddenly Gajeel rose out of his shadow behind him.

Gajeel:"Yo."

so for those of you who decided to read this thank you. This is my first fan fic so please ignore the little problems and gajeel's pov parts. I'm trying to mimic his way of talking so that's why the diction is a little odd. I won't be posting regularly and for those of you who see those OC's of mine and cringe, I'm sorry and I couldn't resist. Hiro Mashima owns most of the characters. Also if anyone has an idea about the little plot details let me know I may add it in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gajeel pov

Jet: "What do you want?"

Speedy looked a little ticked about his _interrupted_ conversation but I wanted to finish mine.

Gajeel: "I wanna talk with shrimp."

Jet:"Back off man we were talking first, wait your turn!"

Droy:"Yeah wait your turn!"

Jet: "not only that but it's _levy_ not _shrimp!_ I wonder why the hell she deals with you with how you treat her!"

Droy: "besides didn't you cause part of this mess?!"

… fatty was not helping my mood.

Gajeel: "No."

I grabbed shorty by the waist and ran like hell laughing as I heard speedy thump to the ground. Music to my ears.

Levy: "PUT ME DOWN!"

 _ **Outside Gajeel's house**_

Levy pov

Gajeel: "Oi, stop kicking me, we're home."

His shoulder unfortunately for me isn't the most pleasant thing to be jammed into your gut so when he started lifting me I let out a sigh of relief. I was still being held up like a child by the armpits when I realized his phrasing.

Levy: "Home?"

Gajeel: He blushed slightly and turned his head away like he was embarrassed before he said "Tch… it's a habit."

Levy: "Okay, but why did you do that to jet?"

I was finally on my two feet again.

Gajeel: "Remember last time I tried to take you somewhere."

His fingers morphed into a key and clicked the lock open.

I started thinking about it when I realized the last time that he tried to take me somewhere he ended up running from jet for three hours straight. Gajeel was escorting me to a job in bosco while Jet and Droy had the flu and if Jet hadn't been sick he would've chased Gajeel for another hour or two. I love my boys but Jet was being more than a little ridiculous that day not to mention that incident left him sick a week longer than Droy. _ohhhh._ My face warmed as I thought of the embarrassment Jet put me through.

Gajeel: "Yeah now you get it."

Levy:"I'm still sorry about that you know"

Gajeel:"Shorty you comin in?"

I hadn't realized I still stood outside. Yet he stood there staring while he held the wooden door open.

Levy:"Oh… yeah sorry."

I felt my face warm even more as I walked in. I had been to his house before but it still amazed me he built it himself. It was on about seven acres of land about an hour walk from the guild. It mimicked an old style log cabin with rich dark wood but with all the modern amenities, open floor plan, and a lofted space in the rafters where he slept. While it was maybe a thousand square feet it felt incredibly spacious.

Gajeel: "So where did that chick come from?"

He came back from the kitchen with a beer and a smirnoff before I sat down on his couch. Knowing the smirnoff was for me I gently grabbed it from him. He turned his fingers into a bottle opener. _Clink….clink._ Both bottle caps now sat on the coffee table in the center of the room.

Levy:"I… uh … went to an estate sale a few months ago and found a whole bunch of rare books I wanted but I … umm couldn't carry them home so I had them shipped over to Fairy hills…."

Gajeel: "And?"

During my sentence he'd downed at least half of his beer. How he put it away was beyond me.

Levy: " I've been working so much that I hadn't had the chance to look at them till today despite the fact that they showed up a week ago…"

I'd been wanting to read them but with how much work I took on sometimes I couldn't get to everything.

Gajeel: "That still don't explain much shorty." By now the entire his entire beer was long gone. "Give me a minute I gotta get another one"

Levy:I waited until he came back with his second beer. _Clink_...this time he lost hold of the cap and it landed in my lap. I played with it in my hand while I recalled the rest of the events "When I opened the box I stuffed the first few books in my bag so I could look at them later… _gulp_ … either way when I got to the guild library today I thought I'd relax and start reading them but when I dumped them out that lacryma stone fell out from the inside of one of them after that … _gulp_... that girl just popped out"

 _ **Back at the guild**_

Wendy:"That should do it carla."

Carla:…

Wendy:"Carla?... Did you have one of your visions?"

Carla:"Yes child but I saw a blonde girl with red eyes."

Wendy:"That's odd."

Wendy looked toward the girl with black hair with slight confusion in her eyes.

Carla: "Indeed I would've thought it would show me her but I wonder who I was seeing."

Wendy: "Carla?"

Carla: "yes child?"

Wendy: "I'm worried about her."

Carla: "why?"

Wendy: "she's blind. It looks like an old injury and eventually I think I can fix it but that's not important right now. That arrow just barely missed her heart but what really bothers me is how quick she's healing."

Carla: "what do you mean?"

Wendy: " I only did enough to make sure she'd survive… I didn't have enough power for some reason to do much more than that but I sense she's already healed faster than a normal wizard should've."

Carla: "how much faster then?"

Wendy: "like Gajeel or Natsu fast... I think she might be a dragonslayer."

Varana:"... dia?..."

Wendy:"Oh… miss you're awake, I'm Wendy, how are you feeling?"

Varana: "Like shit." the girls parched voice ground out.

Wendy: "I'm sorry let me get you some water."

The girl tried to sit up but fell back down almost immediately. Though it was obvious she would fail she tried a second time. Wendy seeing her plight quickened her step.

Carla:"Don't use language like that in front of wendy!"

Wendy held her head up enough that she could drink "… _gulp… gulp..._ I apologize. Where am I?" her voice sounded more beautiful now.

Wendy:"In magnolia mam… could I ask your name please?"

Varana: "Varana Kachina but call me Rana."

Wendy: "Well nice to meet you Rana."

 _ **Back at gajeel's house**_

Gajeel pov

Gajeel :"Where'd you get the book anyways shrimp?"

Levy: "The aramis estate..."

Gajeel: "Ehh?"

Levy: "Maloret aramis the fifth died earlier this year… his family was wealthy but they wanted to get rid of some things so when they had an estate sale and I saw the books they wanted to get rid of I was so excited but now… uhhgg… that definitely put a damper on my mood."

Aramis. It's a familiar name but I don't know why. I made sure shrimp didn't see the small shift my face made but it was close.

Gajeel: "gihi… I can tell shrimp."

I flashed my signature grin to see if I could get her to smile a little bit. She looked better smiling anyways. Her face brightened slightly as she looked at me. Better, so much better. I wished I had a claim to her at this moment. I keep telling myself I'd be there for her in any way she needed me but I always wanted more.

Levy pov

His smirk made my spirits rise. I wanted to kiss him right then but I knew he never liked me that way, but either way everything would turn out okay.

Levy: " Gajeel?"

Gajeel: "what shrimp?"

I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance. He knew I didn't like that nickname but he still used it… oh well…

Levy: "do you think we should head back to the guild to see if wendy healed that girl… I'm curious about how she ended up in that book and where she's from and... "

He held up his hand and looked to the side signaling me to stop abruptly.

Gajeel: "I get it… _sigh…_ you got questions shrimp."

Levy: "Would you come with me?"

I gave my best puppy dog eyes in hopes he would.

Gajeel pov

Fuckin shit. How the hell does she do that. Those eyes will kill me one day. I realized if I gave in too easy I'd be considered a wus.

Gajeel: "Fine but you're makin me some of yer iron you got that"

Levy: "sure but remind me after we're done okay"

Gajeel: " _tch_ "

On the walk back to the guild I resisted the urge to grab her and take her back to my place instead of going to the guild. Her usual smile was a little distant like she was over thinking today's chaos. Luckily I didn't cause by the time we got there Mira was making lasagna, shrimp's favorite, she'd be upset if she missed this to say the least. When the smell registered her face lit up like the sun. After that I got a nice view. A _very_ nice view. She skipped over which made her dress lift slightly. Orange today. I really gotta stop checking out her ass.

Levy: "Mira! Are you making lasagna today!?"

Mira: " yup I sure am! I figured with the issues that happened this morning it would be a pleasant surprise!"

Levy: "oh wow, thank you I really appreciate it"

The demon's eyes shifted toward me in a bright but unnerving way like she saw something juicy. Shit. I can almost bet that she saw me earlier when I was ogeling shrimp's ass.

Cana: "HEY GAJEEL!"

My head whirled around at my name.

Gajeel: "Whadd'ya want yeh drunkard?"

I sneered slightly after I realized it was Cana. When I walked up to her the smell of strong liquor flooded my nostrils. The woman had a cheshire cat smile and seemed like she wasn't drunk yet but if anybody else drank that much they'd definitely be drunk if not dead.

Cana: "A conversation about your future...you mind if we find someplace private?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gajeel pov

Cana decided to for whatever reason that the basement was the best area to have this 'private' conversation. However the noise from above told him it wasn't by a longshot.

Gajeel: "What makes you think the basement is private drunkard?"

Cana: "Can't you sense the runes in here?"

Gajeel: "Ehhh?"

I looked around and felt a trace of something but I still didn't like having this conversation here. I'd rather have this conversation in Makarov's office.

Cana: "Freed put runes down here so he and Mira could have some private time if yah know what I mean… "

When Cana's wink apparently didn't have the intended effect I tapped my nose to explain my source.

Gajeel: "I already knew that they were together in the sack but what's that got to do with anything"

Cana: "Apparently she's a screamer and they didn't want anybody hearing, hence the runes."

Gajeel: "Uhhhhggg ….you gonna explain what this is about yet?"

I crossed my arms and leaned back.

Cana: "I saw you and baby blue walkin in today… you make any progress in your feelins about her?"

I looked toward the floor at my left. The buzz of ambient noise covered up what I wanted to hear. Her laughter. Her heartbeat. I thought about what alberona said and honestly I sucked at this type of shit.

Gajeel: "I haven't … I gave her the usual smirnoff after the shit that happened this mornin but…"

Cana: "Usual smirnoff? haha! Gajeel that shit you pull off is golden. Annnyyy other guy and I mean any would've made a move before always having his girl's drinks stocked in the fridge… " then she started giggling hysterically.

Gajeel: "WHAT THE HELL IT AIN'T FUNNY DAMMIT!"

I slammed my fist as I yelled but despite my outburst none of the noise upstairs changed in the slightest but the runes maintaining the silence they probably heard up there glowed. She was right they couldn't hear us.

Cana: "Gajeel what isn't funny is how she's gonna get tired of this one day... She thinks you see her as a friend _only_ and she likes you way more than that I guarantee it "

Gajeel: "Oi Alberona it ain't that simple…"

Her smile stopped me mid-sentence.

Cana: " Either way gajeel that's not all I wanted to talk about"

Gajeel: "Whatcha mean drunkard?"

Cana: "This mornin I had a conversation with Carla about the future and she thinks it changed suddenly, I checked and sure enough it's different than it was supposed ta be."

Gajeel: "How?"

Cana: "That girl showin up was a fluke but accordin to my cards it's a good thing. However there's another problem… be careful around Ivan. The cards say he's found somethin powerful. Whatever it is it's just as powerful as Varana."

Gajeel: "Varana?"

Cana: "The girl from this mornin's name is Varana but she likes bein called Rana. Wendy says she's blind but definitely strong, like 'S' class strong."

Gajeel: "So? Why yah tellin me this? It doesn't matter to me."

Cana: " My cards say she can help you… I don't know how but she can. When she's healed ask for her assistance."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Levy pov

After Cana called Gajeel away I took up Mira's offer for lasagna. It was wonderful, cheesey and most importantly it was comforting. Today had been a long day. that girl "Varana", according to Carla, had changed my intended schedule for today though after a moment I realized it didn't bother me. It wasn't all that bad to be honest. Gajeel took me to his place and we drank a little. That's progress right? I hope one day he sees me more than a friend; More than a drinking buddy.

By the time I knew it i'd finished my lasagna. I wished my stomach could stand a second helping but not only was I full but I had things to do like meet Varana. As soon as I stood up Lucy started waving in my direction.

Lucy: "Hey levy, I heard you had a crazy morning… are you ok?"

Levy: "i'm fine lu… it's been a long day is all."

Lucy: " well with everything that happened I can understand."

After her statement Lucy leaned in to hug me. I needed the comfort more than I realized. I felt the tension in my muscles lessen with her warmth. If only someone _else_ was holding me it would be perfect.

Lucy: " So are you gonna meet Varana?"

Levy: "Yeah … is she awake?"

Lucy: "Yep! Come with me!"

Lucy's hand grabbed mine to lead me to the infirmary. Green eyes met mine as we came in. However with the stare I was getting Lucy left in a matter of seconds.

Varana: "You're the girl that found me aren't you?"

Levy: "Yeah… I'm Levy."

I held my hand toward the girl and I realized she didn't acknowledge the gesture.

Rana: "I'm Rana."

Wendy: "Levy that's kinda pointless. She's blind."

Levy: "Oh… um… I'm sorry."

Rana: "It's not your fault I'm blind… don't apologize for it."

Levy: "Um this may sound a little strange but how were you not looking at me when I came in? I saw your eyes follow me."

Rana: "I heard the door and your footsteps and I didn't say I couldn't see. I see with my ears… though _please_ don't reach for me again."

Levy: "I didn't know that offended you, I'm sorry."

Rana looked up at Levy staring her straight in the eyes. Startling her. Her eyes though a vibrant aqua green had a haze she hadn't noticed before. That haze hindered the view of emotions Levy would've seen like frosted glass on a window.

Rana: "It didn't offend me… but touching my skin is dangerous… trust me it would be painful."

Wendy inched over to Levy as if she needed to talk. Concern etched in her features she nodded to Rana who nodded back.

Rana: "It's alright Wendy I think she can keep a secret."

Wendy: "Levy would you mind getting ice cream with me? There would be less open ears… "

Levy: "Sure!"

 _ **At the ice cream parlor**_

Wendy: "… So that's what happened Levy."

I stared down into my cherry vanilla ice cream thinking about what Wendy had told me.

Those red flecks of cherry did nothing to distract me from the task at hand though I almost wished they did.

Rana was a mage and she needed runes rewritten in order to have a normal life. Her skin was a magnet for magic held inside a mage and the remnants of the runes according to Wendy neutralized her ability to rip the ethernano out of a mage's body just enough that Wendy could heal her. But Rana's ability was slowing Wendy down and although she wasn't touching Rana, Wendy was having to push more magic than normal into her spells in order to have an effect.

Wendy: "We were lucky that no one explicitly touched her skin other than Erza. Levy her magic was drained enough that a normal mage would've fainted. Rana cried after waking up and finding out… she felt guilty. Erza's fingertips were enough for that to happen. what's funny is she was trying to be all tough until she realized how much magic she lost."

Levy: "Well that's Erza. Wendy don't worry I'll help but first I'll need to see the runes."

Wendy: "By the way there's one more thing… I… I haven't seen her magic yet but the runes look draconic and with how fast she's healing she might be a dragon slayer. Or at least I think so… I have this gut feeling… but don't tell anyone. Master already spoke to her and he told me not to ask.

Levy: "Does he know you were going to tell me?"

Wendy: "He planned on asking Freed if he could do anything so I figured he'd ask you too."

Levy: "I'll ask Master before I do anything then. I'm gonna go find him if it's alright with you."

Wendy: "Alright I'll see you back at the guild then. Good luck!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Back at the guild**_

Gajeel pov

After the drunkard and I finished I figured I'd go talk to Lil. The black Exceed was sitting at the bar talkin with the goddamn demon.

Mira: "... I still can't believe he hasn't,..."

I cleared my throat when I got close to get the damn barmaid to shut up. She looked up smiled and waved like she wasn't gossiping behind my back. Honestly I didn't want to hear the shit about the shrimp and I getting together. Not today. Everybody knew what I did and with Ivan waiting for revenge I knew it wasn't the time. That and the drunkard's warning. Something strong, something powerful, whatever the hell it was Ivan was gonna use it on me when I wasn't watching my back.

Gajeel: "Oi, lil lets go home I'm done for today."

Lily: "I'm not done, go on without me Gajeel."

Gajeel: "tch… fine see ya."

I rolled my eyes and held up my hand as I was about to walk out the guild doors. What pissed me off more was that somebody else _had_ to get my attention.

Makarov: "Gajeel! Meet me in my office before you go!"

I halted and spun around with irritation in my steps. I knew it would be no good to argue. If Makarov wanted to talk I'd better do it. I was thinking so much I didn't realize I'd entered his office already.

Makarov: "My boy you look troubled."

Gajeel: "It's nothin old man… what's this about anyways."

Makarov: "I wanted to apologize again for putting you in this position … I see how you look at Levy when she's around and if I hadn't asked you to do this for me you might have furthered your relationship already."

I felt angry. As soon as I walked in today shit went in the fan. I walked in late. The shrimp found that chick and her guard dogs blamed me for it or at least the chaos that came with it. Not only that but everyone in this goddamn guild _had_ to put their two cents in about her. I knew I liked her damnit. I didn't need them to remind me. And I knew I couldn't tell her. It wasn't easy like Salamander has it. He could tell bunny girl and not feel guilty.

Gajeel: "Look Makarov I ain't exactly looking to make anything out of our relationship… I… I ain't good for her and I bet she still has nightmares…"

I trailed off without meaning to. I felt worse than I did seconds before and I sighed.

He looked at me like he didn't believe me for a second.

Makarov: "Gajeel stop feeling sorry for yourself you're so much more than your past self now."

Gajeel: "Look old man I wanna go home and I had the same conversation with the fucking Drunkard right before I got here."

Makarov chuckled before his face morphed into a more serious expression.

Makarov: "What have you heard about the girl from this morning?"

Gajeel: "So that's what this is about… all I know is what Alberona knows from her cards. She said the kid was strong."

Makarov: "That child is strong but that isn't the problem… the problem is her magic… _sigh_ … she can't control it… Erza got hurt earlier unintentionally when she carried her to the infirmary…"

Gajeel: "Wait Titania got hurt?"

The news sidetracked him for a second. Titania getting hurt was a bad sign, a really bad sign. A spark of a thought made him remember the drunkard's warning. 'be careful around Ivan. The cards say he's found somethin powerful. Whatever it is it's just as powerful as Varana'. Well shit. If this chick could unintentionally hurt Titania then how the fuck was he supposed to survive Ivan.

Gajeel: "Did Alberona talk to yah already?"

Makarov: "If this is about Ivan then yes, she has. It worries me that Ivan has something under his control that's that strong."

Gajeel: "How the fuck did this kid even hurt her anyways, heck I even have a hard time so how'd it happen."

Makarov: "Varana has an ability that allows her to gather ethernano from a mage's skin…"

Gajeel felt his face pale in the revelation.

Makarov: "By the time Erza finished carrying her up to the infirmary her skin absorbed nearly half of her magic. After Rana woke up Wendy found me at Rana's request. Rana asked that I keep this information confidential but I figured it would be best to tell you that she is a dragon slayer. The Siren Dragon slayer."

Gajeel: "You serious!?"

Makarov: "Yes my boy."

Gajeel: "Did yah find out about her dragon?"

Makarov: "She said her dragon was killed a year before she was crystallized."

Gajeel: "Any idea when that was?"

Makarov: "No, she doesn't remember… by the way she has runes on her body… Wendy said they looked draconic but she couldn't verify it, could you?"

Gajeel: "Maybe… why?"

Makarov: "Those runes are what's allowing Wendy to heal her and what quite possibly saved Erza from being drained more than she was and they're failing, or rather they were damaged by the arrow that she was nearly killed by… according to Rana those Runes were already falling apart before she was crystallized but the damage the arrow did almost destroyed them completely. I was going to ask Levy…"

Gajeel: "NO."

Makarov: "... AND FREED to rewrite them and it would be quicker if you helped."

Gajeel: "if that chick hurt titania HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK LEVY'S GONNA SURVIVE!"

Makarov: "Gajeel I tested the limits of her ability and a layer of fabric is enough to stop it and Rana verified that a layer would be plenty as long as she doesn't make direct contact with her skin."

I was fuming. I didn't even bother talking anymore. I just left and slammed the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ **Raven tail**_

Ivan pov

 _Gajeel… of all the people I was wrong about it_ had _to be you… either way when I destroy Fairy tail I'll make sure you'll hurt the most. Now if I could get this lacryma to work…_

The lacryma in Ivan's hands was from the sword of the Aramis estate. Its previously crystalline hilt was now sheared off. After Kurohebi stole the sword Ivan worked to remove its magic. He'd originally thought that it had been a dragon lacryma but now it was obviously not. Several days and dozens of dead fauna later its power still refused to obey him… _crack…_ he now understood why he couldn't drain its power. A blonde girl now lay in the middle of his laboratory.

He couldn't believe his luck.

 _ **The guild two weeks later**_

Levy pov

It took two weeks for her and Freed to write runes strong enough to contain Rana's power. And she was dead tired from it. The first set of runes disintegrated right after contact. After plenty of sleepless nights and more errors than she thought possible they had done it. The downside unfortunately was they had to be reapplied every six hours like those pain killer pills. Thank Mavis, Freed had created stickers that did the job perfectly. As it turns out the draconic version would've been more permanent ( Rana's body ate away at normal magic ) but Levy was still translating them straight off of Rana's body. Levy was about to tear Gajeel a new one when he got back from the job he'd taken the day after she appeared. He'd adamantly refused to help in any form or fashion after master asked her to help. If he had she might have a permanent solution already, one that didn't require her to practically write lines like in detention, but she wouldn't stop till she gave Rana control over her own body.

Rana: "Hey, Levy?"

Levy: "Oh, hey what's up?"

When she looked up Levy had noticed the guild wasn't as full as she thought it should be but thought nothing of it. However the worried look Rana carried on her face bothered her.

Rana: "I know I can't see your face but even _I_ can tell you're tired, take a break, relax."

Levy: "Let me finish one more, at least then you would have forty-three until you have to reapply."

Rana gave her a slightly amused look and crossed her arms before leaning toward her suddenly. Levy was surprised and was taken back for a minute.

Rana: "Levy… hate to break it to you but, I've had to reapply twice already and Mira was about to come to force feed you."

Levy: "Wait what?"

Levy looked toward Mira and sure enough the barmaid was coming in her direction with chicken and biscuits.

Rana: "It's already nine-thirty at night. What time did you think it was?"

Levy: "I thought it was just past noon but I guess I wasn't paying attention."

Rana giggled as Mira arrived with both of their dinners.

Rana: "I don't need that many anyway. If I run out I'll wear something to cover up and find you. The excess patches are nice but don't stress over it."

Levy: "Are you sure I…"

Levy had planned on making a lot more than she had already maybe 200 or so before she stopped and it worried her to think that now forty-one was going to be enough.

Rana: "I'm sure. I appreciate the gesture but I'll be ok... besides Lucy and Lisanna decided to take me shopping today since I only had the clothes you loaned me."

Rana had been wearing levy's orange dress, the one she'd worn during the battle of fairy tail, for the past week since it was the least revealing thing Levy owned and while it fit her and looked good it was snug. The poor girl didn't complain but it wasn't her style to do so. They'd found that out when Natsu accidentally set her plate of chicken alfredo on fire. She'd used her magic to put it out then continued eating around the outer shell of carbon left behind. Mira was furious and made Natsu promise to pay for Rana's food bill for the next month. Either way Levy was curious to see what Lucy and Lisanna picked out.

Lucy: "Hey! Levy! Do ya wanna come over to my place to see what we bought!?"

Lucy was standing at the door waiting for an answer with Lisanna both of them clad with shopping bags on their arms.

Levy: "yeah sure Lu! Let me finish eating and i'll be right there!"

Erza: "I'll be going there as well!"

Levy looked toward Erza but said nothing. She already knew there was no use arguing with her about showing up at Lucy's. Erza ended waiting around to walk them to Lu's apartment. It was awkward. Erza kept investigating random sounds which Levy suspected was just cats and other small animals fleeing from sight as they walked past.

When they finally got to Lu's Levy found a place on the couch and lounged out with her legs on Erza's lap. The comfort made her drowsy but she managed to stay awake after Erza pushed her legs off to go to the bathroom. Since they'd arrived Rana appeared in the three different but similar outfits they chose that day which consisted of armless body suits of different colors, loose fitting tops with loose ballet shorts and long matching gloves.

Rana: "Thank's you guy's I really appreciate everything!"

Lucy: "It's no problem, Mira had made a little fund so we could get you some essentials and most of the guild chipped in!"

Erza: "What do you plan to do after Wendy gives you the ok to leave?"

Rana: "Well I was thinking about it earlier and I think I want to Join the guild…Is it alright with you guys…?"

Erza: "Of course"

Erza looked elated though one question stood out in my mind.

Levy: "Are you going to move into Fairy Hills?"

Rana: "Sure why not."

Erza: "This is cause for celebration I must get some strawberry cake at once!"

Lucy: "yeah, sure you do that."

We all burst out laughing after Erza's departure that night for strawberry cake.

Hi It's Vica again and this is a reminder to review, follow, or fav. I'd love feedback and even though I'm not going to post regularly I'd like to know what you guys think. Reminder again most of the characters are Hiro Mashima's except for my o.c. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _ **A building somewhere in the forest hours away from a small town called "Gruene valley" (pronounced green) eleven days after Rana appeared**_

Gajeel pov

I still couldn't believe Makarov. After I talked to him that day and still he went right up to shrimp.

 _Thwack!_

He told told her to help that girl with her problem.

 _Crack!_

Acted like everything was gonna be fucking peachy.

 _Slam!_

She acted like she'd be fine.

Lily: "Gajeel!"

Gajeel: "What!"I growled back.

Lily: "Get your goddamn act together! You already ran out of idiots to beat up! Tell me what's going on!"

I slumped to my knees after letting the last guy fall to the ground. I didn't notice till then but I'd been beating up an unconscious guy for a while. Heck it might have been twenty minutes already. I realized that I really didn't have any fight left. I was tired and angry still but I didn't have it in me to destroy anymore today. I looked toward lil and he was looking down at me in his battle form like he was ready for anything. I guess he was waiting for me to take out my anger on him.

Lily: "You done?"

Gajeel: "I think so."

Lily pov

Since we got here I watched Gajeel plow his way through everything in sight. He nearly scared our clients to death with his glares alone. The men of the dark guild we just destroyed, La Llorona's Children, couldn't come to match him in anger and magic power and in all honesty I was worried he'd kill someone by accident. I knew the rest of the job had to wait until he was clear headed and focused.

Lily: "So what's this about? You've been agitated since last week."I asked.

Gajeel: "The whole thing with Levy."

He said her name with an almost somber tone. The vitality he'd shone throughout his fight with the guild gone. Had anyone who knew him seen this they'd have thought Gajeel was an impostor. When something ate away at his soul it showed as defeat after he'd worked out his anger. It was all too familiar.

Lily: "Explain then."

Gajeel: "Makarov wanted Levy to help that new girl Rana or whatever the fuck her name was and I told him no. Then later on Levy comes up to me asking if I can help her translate some draconic. I got suspicious and asked what it was for then she told me it was for that girl. Lil how the fuck am I supposed to protect her when I can't even stop her from helping someone like Rana."

He looked angry when Rana was brought up and I realized he wasn't just worried about Levy's safety, but he was worried about being Rana.

Lily: "Gajeel, jobs like that are almost the same as when we go fighting a dark guild to her. They are her hardest fights, the ones that make her feel alive. I know you worry about her, but you worry her when you pull your shit. Besides when it comes to Rana I think what pisses you off the most is the similarities she has with you."

Gajeel: "Look I can control my shit alright."

I chuckled when I heard his comment. Though Gajeel could control his magic his temper was another story. I wondered how much damage control I'd have to do with Levy when we got back.

Lily: "We both know you're lying to yourself. We both know you can't control your anger very well. Hence why we're sitting on the ground covered in blood… by the way I never heard you two fight when we went back to the guild. When did that happen?

Gajeel: "I left after I figured out what was going on, I grabbed the first mission I could find and ughhh."

I watched Gajeel for a moment. He held his head in his hands and honestly I was proud despite his obvious frustrations. I didn't have to patch relationships or explain a long rant and the way he'd taken out his anger this time was productive in a way.

Lily: "Well that's all you could do."

He crossed his arms and started pouting like a child.

Gajeel: "What do yah mean it's all I could do? She could get hurt and I can't do anythin...I."

Lily: "Gajeel I'm just happy you didn't pick a fight with her. She can take care of herself. Heck she practically carried Jet and Droy for years. I doubt she'll be anything other than tired seeing as you said she was translating draconic… actually she might be pissed with you because she's still learning from that dictionary of yours but other than the obvious time lost she'll be fine.

Gajeel: "Fuuuuck..."

He had looked almost happy until I mentioned Levy still learning from his dictionary at which point he curled in on himself again.

Lily: "Now let's get back to business alright?"

Gajeel: "Fine wha'd are we supposed tah do again?"

Lily: "We're looking for the children that La Llorona's Children were holding hostage… Do you smell them anywhere?"

Gajeel started sniffing the air. Even though I had a decent sense of smell, mine paled in comparison to his. Suddenly he started walking toward underneath the stairs on the far side of the building. Wooden boxes were stacked there and it wasn't until we got closer that I realized they hid something there. Suddenly Gajeel punched one particular box, a small one in the middle that I would've overlooked, and sure enough after it cracked the facade of boxes vanished and left the cage with the children we were looking for behind.

Two boys and a girl lay sleeping in chains in the corner huddled together for what I imagine for warmth. I watched as Gajeel ate through the chains and soon we were on our way with the children in tow. When we got back to Gruene Valley the residents were overjoyed. It took a while but eventually the residents had finished thanking us and we started the trek home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _ **Outside of magnolia seventeen days after Rana appeared**_

Lily pov

Gajeel stared out at the town from where he sat at the base of an oak tree. It was close enough to be able to see the cathedral but far enough away that we decided that we'd be better off camping along the outskirts of town rather than wear ourselves thin trying to get home.

Gajeel: "Do yah think she'll be angry still?"

Lily: "Probably." I stated.

That idiot never stopped thinking about her the whole mission. Even when the town tried to throw that party for him he just wanted to leave. Pleanty of girls tried to get his attention doing Mavis knows what and yet he didn't react in the slightest. The dedication was almost endearing, except for the fact the man didn't have the courage to ask her out yet.

Gajeel: "Well fuck."

Lily: "Remember don't hide from her and don't wait too long, she will find you and you have to sleep sometime."

Gajeel: "I hate you."

His voice betrayed what his words didn't. It was probably as close as a 'thank you' for the advice as he would give me. I curled up on his chest and turned around before I replied.

Lily: "I doubt that."

Gajeel pov

I was thinkin about what lil said about sleepin sometime when we were layin down. He made it sound like the shrimp was gonna murder me in my sleep. I had a hard time picturin that but I got what he was sayin; Don't make things worse for yourself.

When I started driftin off somethin white caught my eye. It took me a second to notice it but a shikigami had landed in the grass next to my arm. I froze first then I jumped which knocked Lily to the ground. When he saw my face he looked almost confused.

Lily: "Gajeel you look like you saw a ghost. What happened?"

I nodded to the shikigami. I knew what it was but he didn't. Slowly he turned and picked it up.

Lily: "There's something written here… 'I'm not done with you yet Gajeel'... Gajeel what's this about!?"

Lil looked like he was gonna pop a vein and honestly I didn't know what to say. Fear and worry showed up on his features. I realized I'd have to come clean.

Gajeel: "It's from Ivan."

Lily: "Dreyar?"

He said it carefully like it was a name that filled his mouth with poison.

Gajeel: "Yeah."

I told Lily everything from why I was afraid to ask the shrimp out to all the jobs I went on for Makarov. I told him what Laxus had done that blew my cover. He stared at me like he didn't know me anymore after a while. I felt scared.

Lily: "Why didn't you tell me sooner about all of this?"

Gajeel: "It was s'posed to be secret. Makarov gave me this mission cause I could keep my mouth shut, and for cryin out loud it wasn't me who blabbed my mouth."

Lily: "True… Should we just go home then?"

Gajeel: "We?"

I felt confused. I was almost sure that he was gonna ditch me.

Lily: "I wish I would've known but I'm not gonna abandon you because of something like this. First thing in the morning we're going to see master though."

 _ **Master Makarov's office 6 ish am the next day**_

Gajeel pov

The guild hadn't opened for the day yet but Makarov let us in. My house had been trashed when we got there and after cleaning up lil and I were too wired to sleep. It seemed like a good idea to show up seeing as we couldn't sleep anyways but I was having a hard time staying awake in the safety of the guild. I guess I was comfortable there or something. Suddenly something tapped my boot waking me up.

Makarov: "you're not hurt my boy?"

Gajeel: "Nah I'm fine."

Makarov had brought spiked coffee for us in his office. Rum and coffee was a little weird smelling but it woke me up really quick. Lil had given him the note from Ivan when we came in and as soon as he had Makarov left the room and apparently I crashed out.

Gajeel: "Lil knows now."

lily looked more at ease like he could trust me again but he still looked worried.

Makarov: "I figured as much… _sigh…_ Gajeel had been a double agent loyal to fairy tail until Laxus spilled the beans during his match against Alexi… but that's just the tip of the iceberg, if he told you that much Lily then he's told you everything necessary. New information has arisen since you both have been gone... Ivan is trying to capture Wendy."

I felt my iron scales start fighting their way to the surface from hearing that.

Lily: "for what purpose?"

Makarov: "I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gajeel pov

Gajeel: "wha'd ya mean ya don't know?!"

That fucker was gonna pay if he touched her. That kid was like my sister. I didn't have an idea of why Ivan wanted her but I wasn't about to let that happen.

Makarov: "He made an attempt to take her when she was going home last night hence why I'm here right now. It just so happened that Rana wasn't far behind and was able to help her."

 _Knock… knock…_

Makarov: "Come in."

Rana: "She's awake… and you are?"

The kid turned to look at me and I had to admit Cana was right, she was blind. The kid obviously couldn't focus her eyes. The cat eye slit dragonslayers normally had was round with a subtle point. she had her hair in a ponytail with spiky bangs that were smoother than his own. Her scent was still familiar but he still couldn't place it for the life of him and it was more than frustrating.

Lily: "This is Gajeel."

Lil introduced her like he'd talked to her before. Sneaky bastard.

Rana: "Nice to meet you."

The short girl held a black gloved hand out while I stared. It made the room awkwardly silent though it was obvious why I hesitated. The kid's skin was dangerous despite her minute size.

Rana: "My magic is sealed right now, your friend helped me regardless of your qualms with me."

I decided I'd watch the kid until I figured out what to do. I shook her hand though it pissed me off to know that Levy had been close to her all this time.

Gajeel: "So you see anythin?"

Rana started to chuckle at my question. I slammed my hands into the wall on each side of Rana's head. She didn't even flinch. I wasn't tryin to be funny and yet she kept laughin. Right after the kid smiled and held a hand up with her index finger out and the rest of her hand in a fist.

Rana: "For one that was a bad question to ask me, and two I can knock you on your ass _tin man_ so try that again."

Her middle finger went up when she said 'two'. Both lil and master looked surprised at Rana callin me names. Their jaws dropped.

Gajeel: "It's Iron so I'm Iron man to you, bitch."

I stood over her like I was about beat her ass. Heck I _wanted_ to beat her ass. Her magic power started leaking into the office. I heard a rustling sound behind me but thought nothing of it.

Rana: "Like the Iron you Iron clothes with?"

Gajeel: "SHADDUP!"

Lily pov

The rum coffee mixture splashed onto the table and to the ground when Gajeel yelled. Rana's magic had started affecting the liquid when he started asserting his dominance but as time went on her irritation with his reaction showed with how the bubble tossed and whirled into itself. I was almost sure the green eyed girl hadn't even noticed it.

I'd never really seen Gajeel look as embarrassed and pissed at the same time and it was definitely picture worthy. His face turned red while his eyes bulged out slightly and on top of that he looked like a fish out of water with his mouth hanging open. Throughout this time Rana had a hint of an antagonistic twinkle in her eyes. The black haired girl scared both me and master when she pushed back at Gajeel verbally. I was almost certain he was about to tear her to smithereens but with the accidental release of magic she demonstrated I wasn't so sure if he would be standing at the end of it either.

Rana: "Alright back to business, I'm blind _Iron Man,_ so don't get your boxers in a twist when I enjoy your reaction. I fought whoever attacked her but other than that I don't remember much other than someone calling out the name 'Obra'."

Lily: "The same tactic again?"

Gajeel: "It's different than last time. We're not even competin this time so it's kinda out of the blue."

Rana: "It's not out of the blue, I think whoever wanted this done was desperate. I bet they needed something."

Makarov: "Wendy is only useful to him as a healer."

Rana: "I figured as much but why? I doubt she'd heal someone associated with him willingly."

Wendy: "Where's Carla?"

Wendy had appeared in the open doorway. Her clothes were tattered and she had an IV stuck in her left arm. A cast and sling held her right arm in place.

Rana: "she isn't here and she wasn't with you when I found you so I thought she was at fairy hills already."

Wendy's eyes started to water as it became apparent to all of us what happened. Rana looked devastated and guilt ridden with her hand over her mouth. She sank to the ground obviously trying to hold in the tears. Gajeel and Makarov looked worried and approached the sky dragon slayer.

Gajeel caught Wendy in his arms gently when she passed out from what looked to be stress. He held her almost princess style with her legs on his bent knee. Suddenly we heard Porlyusica clear her throat.

Porlyusica: "She shouldn't have been out of bed yet."

We all stared at the old woman, her normally pissed off facade softened slightly when she looked toward Wendy.

Gajeel: "How bad is it?"

Porlyusica: "Spiral fracture to the humerus, she most likely had her arm twisted back while they tried to subdue her, get her back to bed before you make it worse."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Levy pov

 _His lips brushed mine softly first then slowly they got rougher, more demanding. The passion increased with every second. He held me tight in a way that bordered both pain and pleasure. I knew he wouldn't let me go; Not that I wanted him to. Suddenly the assault on my lips ceased. Now his lips were sliding down my jaw, to my throat, ghosting down each arm, and each individual finger. He sucked on each digit right on the tip. I shuddered. I wanted him to undress me right then however the smirk on his face told me he wasn't done teasing me. I was burning inside for him. I needed him. I needed release._

?: "Levy!"

 _Gajeel: "Yah need to wake up short stuff."_

 _His eyes still blazed with the heat of desire but now rather than an inferno it was a campsite flame. He still held me in his arms tightly but they now were gentler as though he was fading away._

?: "Levy!"

Erza: "LEVY! DO I HAVE TO BREAK YOUR DOOR DOWN!?"

I sat up with a jolt. How I had slept through Erza's tirade was puzzling but not a pressing matter. First I needed to make sure she didn't start a rampage in the dorm.

Levy: "I'M UP! DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!"

When I stood up books clattered from the bed. I realized I fell asleep reading again. I'd been telling myself I'd stop but I'm addicted to them. As soon as I opened the door it was obvious something happened. Erza's face was cold looking like she was about to rip somebody to shreds.

Erza: "Someone took Carla… they were trying to take Wendy… they broke her arm..."

Levy: "...oh no…"

I had no words. I knew Wendy loved Carla more than anybody. It was like if Natsu didn't have Happy. He'd be dead inside. I couldn't imagine the pain she was going through.

Erza: "We will get her back."

Erza's face showed so much anger I was afraid she'd destroy cities to get Carla back.

Levy: "Who did it?"

Erza: "Raven Tail."

Hearing that made no sense. Why would they take Carla?

Levy: "Why?"

Erza: "They got interrupted, Wendy thinks it was supposed to be her...get dressed we will need you at the guild."

Levy: " No offence Erza but why? If you guys already know why then why do you guys need me to go?"

Erza: "Rana's been having problems with what happened… she saved Wendy but wasn't able to save Carla and other than Wendy the next best person to comfort her is you."

I hadn't really thought about it but Erza was right. She wasn't the most sociable of people and other than with Wendy she didn't look comfortable unless I was close by or I told her to trust whoever was around at the guild. She was almost dependent on us for social cues.

I got dressed in a long purple turtleneck top with detached sleeves and black tights. I grabbed my light pen and the notebooks I had on Rana's runes as well as Gajeel's makeshift dictionary he gave me. Although he gave it to me well over a month ago and I'd read through it several times now, it wasn't much help. It was a working dictionary for conversations not rune spells so it was practically useless for my purposes. It was like trying to read a manual of occupational jargon with a thesaurus. Even with Freed's help I wasn't able to make heads or tails of the language.

When Erza dropped me off at the guild it was a quiet type of chaos. Mira was behind the bar nursing a lemonade while Cana sat in front of her talking quietly obviously just barely buzzed, not drunk whatsoever. Jet and Droy were back from their most recent job waving at me from across the room. Macao and Wakaba sat with bottles of water rather than beer. But the most obviously wrong thing in the room by far was how Natsu and Grey sat next to each other quietly without the usual fighting. It was eerie.

Jet appeared at my side after a moment.

Jet: "Did you hear about Carla?"

Levy: "yeah, um … Jet do you know where Rana is?"

Jet: "No, I heard she was here earlier and took off after finding out about what happened, do you need something from her?"

He was about willing to run to the ends of the earth for me I could tell but I hoped he would give me enough time to explain what I needed.

Levy: "I need to make sure she's ok…"

Droy had walked up to us while jet and I were taking.

Droy: "Do you want help finding her?"

Jet: "Hey man I was gonna ask that!"

I cringed when I realized they'd started fighting over me again. I never knew why they still bothered after I had rejected them. It never made any sense. After a minute of listening to them argue I figured I'd look around the guild for any signs of her. I figured anything I said would fall on deaf ears.

I ended up at the infirmary after a while. She wasn't anywhere else in the guild and I came to the conclusion she'd left already.

I opened the door as quietly as I could. Over the course of my search I heard that Wendy was still resting after Porlyusica set her arm and I didn't want to disturb her. That and I wasn't supposed to be visiting her yet, nobody really was actually. The old nurse had screamed at Erza earlier for trying during my search and I really didn't want to get caught. Unfortunately right after I walked in there she was.

Porlyusica: "hmf… why can't makarov's children leave me alone!?"

She just stared at me for a second then at something behind the curtain that I assumed Wendy was behind.

Porlyusica: "Take him and get lost."

She sounded irritated and annoyed like usual but I had no idea what she meant. After a second she pulled me behind the curtain. The sight was surprising there Gajeel was sleeping in the chair with his head on Wendy's bed holding her hand. I finally realized what she meant and I although I thought it was cute (I took a picture) I was fairly angry at him for not showing his face around here for three weeks.

Porlyusica: "He helped her when I had to reset her arm but I want him gone."

Levy: "Gajeel get up."

Gajeel: "hmmm."

I went up and pushed him off the chair after making him release Wendy's hand, though somehow the big lug stayed asleep. After a second a very evil thought crossed my mind I followed through with it. It probably wasn't how he imagined waking up but I admit I was angry and it was impulsive. I kicked him in the nuts.

* * *

hi peoples it's Vica again sorry it took so long to post again I caught Pneumonia during my finals week. Not fun. I was bedridden for a while after studying myself to near death. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Levy pov

Gajeel: "FUUUCKKKGGGACCCKKK… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?"

After I kicked him Porlyusica hit him in the head with a broom. He curled up and held his hands to his head and he looked incredibly pissed ...until he saw me at which point incredibly pissed became some combination of worried and slightly less incredibly pissed.

Gajeel: "Oi, what's the big idea?"

I gave him my best 'I'm going to somehow murder you with a rusty wooden spoon' look and hoped he didn't call my bluff.

Gajeel pov

I woke up to the pain that no man wants to feel. I wondered what I did to deserve this then I remembered I left for three weeks to stop her from doing a job that she probably started working on anyways, without help. I was fucked after I yelled out. The goddamn hag hit me with a fucking broom. I didn't get a chance to cover myself with my iron and that fucking old woman hit harder than I thought she would. Oh shit. The look Levy had in her eyes was not good. She might literally kill me if I'm reading this right. The damn old hag had a more neutral look that made me wonder if she'd help hide my body but the shrimp was freaking me out.

Gajeel: "Oi, what's the big idea?"

Porlyusica: "Now scat you idiots... I hate you humans."

I remembered why I was in the infirmary in the first place and I made sure Wendy was ok before I turned to the old hag.

Gajeel: "If you need any help with her let me know… I'll be there for the kid."

She looked annoyed but satisfied before she nodded at me then kicked us both out of the room.

The shrimp after a second turned to me and slapped me 'cross the face. She was still looking pissed and I figured she wasn't done. I was screwed. I still felt nauseous from the hit to the nuts. Somehow the shrimp managed to kick hard enough that I never wanted to get hit like that again from her. I still felt like holding my nuts and my head, both felt bad, but with the look on her face I was wondering if i'd be better off running.

Levy: "Next time you don't like a job that I need your help on don't skip out."

Shit. She went from angry to depressed looking in a second. I realized she was probably frustrated about her work. I wanted so bad to disappear out of just guilt but I remembered what lil said about sleeping sometime and I realized that look the shrimp had earlier screamed murder so I couldn't leave without making it worse for myself.

Levy: "She's not here then."

Gajeel: "Ehh?"

Levy: "I'm looking for Rana."

Gajeel: "the new chick?"

I remembered her in Makarov's office. I didn't know what happened after I took Wendy back to the infirmary but that girl looked like she was 'bout to have a heart attack or something.

Levy: "Erza said she didn't take what happened very well."

Gajeel: "she safe to touch yet?"

the shrimp looked annoyed at my question and put her hand on her hip.

Levy: "Freed helped me make a Macgyvered fix that lasts for a few hours, though I wish it was permanent ... speaking of which I should bring some just in case."

Gajeel: "I'll help you sniff 'er out if yah want."

I wasn't expecting her to look so damn happy about this. Everything about her just brightened up. If I could look at her like this all freaking day I'd never really want anything else.

Levy: "well then let's go!"

Jet pov

Jet: "Wait... where'd Levy go?"

Droy: "I dunno… she was here a minute ago."

I face palmed. I always got so into it when it came to her that I stopped noticing things. I felt kinda ridiculous like usual.

Jet: "Shhhheeee probably went searching without us."

My voice and face dropped when I said she.

Droy: "well let's go, what if she gets hurt or something."

Jet: "That would be bad."

Droy got my imagination running about all the things that could happen to her. She could get hit by a car, she could get mugged, kidnapped, fall into the river. Ok focus. I need to find Rana to find Levy.

Jet: "I bet that I can find Rana before you can!"

Droy: "C'mon man you know I can't run!"

I left without a second thought. I felt kinda bad most of the time cause Droy was my best friend but he can't carry his own weight anymore, heck I can't even carry his own weight. It sucked. I can't tell him to go on a diet because it's not my choice but I didn't know what to do.

While I was running there was no sign of either tiny girl. I'd seen Rana in between jobs and she was just as petite as Levy with maybe a little extra height and black spiky hair in a sleek ponytail. I wondered how it felt to not be able to touch anybody or see anything. She avoided touching people like they were the plague even with the stickers Levy gave her. It was almost like it was a habit she couldn't break. Despite being blind she didn't really show it with how she avoided everything. During our guild brawls she managed to just barely avoid every dish, glass, mug, you name it, her way.

After a few minutes I saw a flash of aqua blue and black in a music store window. I ran right back to it and sure enough the blind girl was in there. She sat at a piano obviously playing and even after I walked in and the door to the shop rang she kept playing. It was a beautiful song that let her hands run across the board. And scary thing was I recognised it. It was "Without you" by David Guetta and honestly the rendition made chills go down my back. As the song progressed what was left of her tattoos glowed the same color of her eyes, a bright sea green, like glowstick fluid in a black light. Her magic surged around the shop. I'd heard from Levy that she thought she was a water mage but with this show of power I was sure she used sound magic.

(If you want to hear the rendition look up "dpsm without you piano" on youtube P.S. it's epic)

Jet: "... wow… "

As soon as I let that slip she jumped off the bench and straight to the ground. The glow on her skin faded and she held herself like she expected to get hit until she calmed down.

Rana: "ow…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jet pov

Jet: "sorry … um here let me help…"

She flinched from my hand when I held it out to her. I didn't question it but it kinda hurt my feelings until she put the long gloves of hers back on. I realized then that she probably didn't bring any stickers with her and she was probably trying to keep me safe.

Jet: "so… you play?"

She was already up on her feet by the time I asked. The silence was awkward and I didn't know what else to say.

Rana: "hmmp… I think that's obvious."

Jet: "yeah… how do you play without being able to see?"

The question spit itself out before I thought about what I was going to say. It was probably something she didn't want to answer and I was inwardly cringing at what I thought would be a snide remark.

Rana: "I played before I went blind… I used to compose my own music…"

She kind of trailed off after a far away look came over her like she was remembering something.

Jet: "How'd you become blind in the first place?"

She stiffened up when I asked the last question. I realized that I didn't think, again. I wasn't sure if she was mad so I added in a little more to my question.

Jet: "you don't have to answer by the way I'm just curious."

Rana: "It's fine I just wasn't expecting it… I had a fight with my step-brother when I was around my mid teens… he wasn't a good guy and we were supposed to be training to fight in a war but he didn't play by the rules… he nearly hit my baby brother with an attack and had I been a second later he would've died."

I was kinda surprised she said anything. It was painful to watch her come up with the words to what happened to her. It was sad that, to save her brother, she had to lose that part of herself. Wait how old is she?

Jet: "How old are you anyway?"

Rana: "I think mid twenties. The crystals make it hard to tell."

Jet: "do you know how you became crystallized?"

Rana: "I know who did it. I don't remember why though."

Jet: "by the way Levy's been looking for you."

Rana: "Why? Why is anybody looking? I couldn't save Wendy's cat so why even bother?"

I watched the tears stream down her face and I realized why she was so upset. She felt like she failed.

Jet: "Look accidents happen, so what if you didn't notice Carla was gone, you're blind, we won't hold it against you."

Rana: "I should've smelled her... I should've been able to sense she wasn't there."

I was kind of confused when she said 'smelled'. I thought she was a normal mage but maybe not.

Jet: "What type of mage are you?"

She froze again. I didn't mean to let that one slip either but It was too late. I was waiting for a slap to the face but when it didn't come I was surprised. She got really close like it was some massive secret.

Rana: "I'm a…"

The last part was too low for me to hear so I asked her to repeat it.

Rana: "I'm a Dragonslayer."

Jet: "wow...what type?"

Rana: "I'm the Siren Dragonslayer. I control sound and water though my water abilities aren't as strong."

Jet: "why haven't you told the guild? They'd be happy to have another dragonslayer in the ranks."

She closed her eyes like she was thinking. She opened them again after a minute.

Rana: "I don't want anyone to get hurt… with my magic being the way it is, it makes it complicated... If they don't know what I can do then they won't hurt themselves trying to pick fights that they can't win."

I understood what she was trying to say. Our guild was a little rowdy. It looked like it pained her to not say anything but I'd done enough prying.

Jet: "let's go. I think the guild has looked for you long enough."

Rana: "wait a minute."

Rana went up to the store clerk to ask about the piano she'd been playing on. It was more like a keyboard type style. It wasn't cheap either. The guy said it was worth about what Lucy pays for rent for a month. Afterwards we started walking back. I hadn't realized it till then but while we were talking it got dark.

Jet: "so…."

Rana: "so what?"

Jet: "why'd you tell me all that?"

Rana: "I needed to talk... though I would prefer you don't repeat any of it."

I was about to reply to her when she turned around suddenly. She went from a neutral calmness straight to a defensive stance.

?: "Hey sweetheart is he really your type?"

A group of guys appeared from the shadows. There were maybe four of them but I realized I hadn't been paying attention to where we were walking. It was one of the poorer more dangerous parts of magnolia. I grabbed her hand to motion to her to start walking but as soon as I did that magic circles appeared from their hands. We were screwed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Rana pov

I'd heard them following us for quite some time. I was sure Jet hadn't noticed them at all but when I heard them talking about stopping us I knew I needed to do something.

?: "Hey sweetheart is he really your type?"

There were five of them total. Four had been following us for a while but one had branched off several minutes before to box us in most likely. I couldn't see them per say but I knew exactly where they were by smell, magic, and sound. Jet suddenly grabbed my hand but I knew he made the situation that much worse. It made it seem like if they got him I'd be too weak to fight back but they were wrong.

The four that stayed behind us readied themselves before the fight began. The guy that called me out attacked first.

Guy#1: "GUNSMAGIC:TORNADO SHOT!"

I felt my body move without me wanting to onto Jet's back but I couldn't stop my face from touching his neck because of the speed at which he tossed me. He probably thought he could just carry me out of there. Before he had a chance to react the wind hit us and we went sprawling to the ground. I knew he was out cold from that hit plus touching me. The only good thing about this was I was powered up already. The magic I drained from him and the music I ate earlier was more than enough for me to defeat these guys.

I stood back up and brushed the dirt off of my clothes after my tumble. After scanning with my senses I realized these guys weren't worth more than one hit. They didn't have nearly enough magic to compete with me normally but now it would be all too easy.

Guy#2: "hey man she didn't go down."

Guy#1: "look at how tiny she is. She'll go down easy."

Guy#3: "I got a bad feeling 'bout this."

I called on my magic then.

Rana: "SIREN DRAGON:ROAR!"

The music notes crashed into the men knocking all but the man I'll call guy number three unconscious. After he stood back up he ran like hell.

Guy#3: "SORRY GUYS! I'll come back for yall!"

Behind me the last man that had branched off from the others started walking towards me. I could tell he was smaller than the others but his magic was at least a few times more powerful than the others combined. Had I been by myself I wouldn't have worried but with all the civilians in the neighboring buildings and Jet already taken out I was scared.

?: "Where's Wendy Marvel?"

Rana: "I don't know."

?: "then you're worth nothing."

I sensed he was about to attack and dodged with a centimeter to spare. I hadn't felt magic like that for some time. It reminded me of a woman I knew named Llorona with a similar magic that felt hungry like it would take a tiny bit and morph into some other type. I ran up the wall and jumped to hang on a nearby clothes line while using my magic to feel for water nearby when I flipped off of it.

?: "SAND REBELLION!"

I twisted midair to counter the strike before it hit but I ended up launching myself backward into a wall. I realized I left Jet behind after whoever this was had me cornered. The echos I heard told me I'd knocked myself into a dead end.

For any other mage a dead end would've been a bad thing but for me it was perfect. I stepped back to feel for a focal point in the air. If I could find one I could send an amplified sound blast that would take him out. I needed it to end this fight quickly so I could get back to Jet and make sure he was ok and make sure this wizard didn't mimic my power. When I felt it I ran to the spot.

Rana: "SIREN DRAGON: REVERB!"

The spell caused a soundwave to be ejected away from me and center on the last guy.

I felt his magic power vacate the air after the hit. It was over. He was definitely out cold. After that I went to find Jet. When I found him he was still knocked out on the ground. I almost felt bad for him getting hurt so quickly but there wasn't much he could've done anyways. unfortunately I had no idea how I was supposed to carry him back without touching him. Well shit that's lovely isn't it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Levy pov

Jet: "I bet that I can find Rana before you can!"

Droy: "C'mon man you know I can't run!"

When we started going downstairs I heard Jet and Droy still yelling at each other. I was glad they were going to help but I knew they had no idea what they were doing.

Levy: "DROY! I haven't left yet!"

Gajeel looked fairly annoyed that I caught his attention but I didn't care. I needed to give him one of the stickers just in case. I ran up to Droy.

Droy: "Oh hey, I thought you left already."

Levy: "I was rechecking the guild. By the way take one of these with you... I think she might of forgot replacement patches."

After I handed him the patch he made another comment about how smart I am. I wish the boys wouldn't do that all the time. It was common sense to me to act the way I did. It was normal so I didn't understand what the big deal was.

Gajeel pov

While the shrimp was talking with one of her dogs I was sniffing for the new girl. She had a really salty scent not like sweat but like the ocean except sweeter, it was still familiar and it still pissed me off. I started absentmindedly following it for a while but it didn't have a rhyme or reason to it. The shrimp just followed for a while till she started talking.

Levy: "so… when did you guys get back?"

Gajeel: "last night."

Levy: "ok ummm… how was everything?"

Gajeel: "fine."

Levy: "why'd you leave then?"

I really didn't want to answer all these questions, especially that one but I knew that if I didn't she'd keep askin.

Gajeel: "It's complicated."

Levy: "then explain it. I needed you to help me and you just left… I thought you were gonna make me big."

She whispered the last part but I heard it anyways. Shit... I felt so guilty 'bout everything right now and I couldn't tell her any of it. I felt guilty for the tree, 'bout her dogs, 'bout taking that job for makarov, I loved her already but I couldn't tell her that either.

Gajeel: "I'm sorry alright… I didn't want you getting hurt an I was hoping you'd wait till I got back."

The shrimp looked kinda pissed off by what I said an I shrugged my shoulders to motion her to say what was on her mind.

Levy: "Gajeel, how was she supposed to live like that? Do you know how many people you touch in your daily life? Just living in fairytail 'touch' is essential. She still has such a hard time here and she holds it in. Don't condemn her to be alone."

That little talk made me feel more guilty. Fuck.

The scent trail was random. It took hours for us to find the music store she ended up at. I knew the guy cause sometimes I came in for new strings for my guitar. He said she left with one of the shrimp's idiots about half an hour before. I smelled speedy, the new chick and blood before we turned that last corner. It was the bad part of town and I was sure there had been a fight. I was about to stop her from going to them until the new chick called out.

Levy pov

Rana: "Hey a little help would be nice!"

I saw Rana looking down at Jet when we turned the corner. He was a little worse for wear but she looked fine thank Mavis. I started looking around and obviously there had been a fight. A few guys were still out cold near by and oddly there were scratches on the buildings. Several articles of clothing lined one alleyway in my line of sight.

Levy: "What happened?"

Rana: "They're still looking for her."

Rana was turned toward Gajeel when she spoke. He nodded while a worried look came over his face. Afterwards his usual scowl appeared back on his face.

Rana: "hey umm, Levy?"

Levy: "Yeah what's up?"

Rana: "Do you have any of those stickers?"

Levy: "Yeah sure!"

I gave her one and watched her put it on her exposed shoulder. It was fascinating to watch when her tattoos lit up from the spell. Gajeel looked surprised at seeing this but said nothing. After that he grabbed Jet and plopped him on his shoulder.

Gajeel pov

It was weird seeing the new chick glow. I wasn't gonna say anything about it but damn is she a walking glowstick? I grabbed speedy and started looking for the other guy that Rani or whatever the fuck her name was fought. She said he'd used sand magic and I was sure it was that Kurohebi guy from Raventail. I still didn't know what the fuck they wanted with Wendy but it made me uneasy. I wished Laxus hadn't said anything yet so I could fix this already. The guy was already gone before I got there but it was definitely a Raventail job.

Levy: "So what are you guys gonna do after we get back to the guild?"

Rana: "Sleep."

Gajeel: "go home an' fix my house."

Levy: "What happened? Is everything ok?"

I figured I'd get a response from her after I mentioned my house. The bookworm looked worried after though which was a little weird, I thought she'd still be mad cause I left.

Gajeel: "It was trashed while I was gone."

Levy: "Do you need help cleaning up?"

Gajeel: "uhh yeah sure."

Levy: "I'll come by after I work on her runes a bit tomorrow, ok? Speaking of which can you give me some help with those?"

I answered yes without listening to her last question. I was trying to act indifferent nonchalant, whatever the heck that means and not accidentally drop speedy. when the midget offered to help I wanted to shout on the roof tops cause I was just happy. Tomorrow I was spending the day with my shrimp. I hoped that lil hadn't finished cleaning yet. Tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

by the way thanks to _xS1LLYxMANG0x_ and nelly1210 for faving this story I really appreciate it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Gajeel pov

He should've paid more attention to what he said yes to. He had now been staring at a girl, who was half naked, who wasn't the shrimp, for the past hour and he didn't know what to do about it. Last night he'd accidentally given the ok to helping the shrimp with her work. Though he was able to help translate more of the runes in one hour than the bookworm could've gotten in a week he definitely didn't enjoy it. He was hot from the long sleeve shirt,latex gloves and face mask he had to wear. He was tired of the creepy absent minded stare the blind chick was giving him. He hated the library and lastly he was pissed that said bookworm wasn't paying much attention to him.

Rana: "You could talk you know."

He was so irritated that he didn't notice the chick talking at first.

Gajeel: "huh?"

Rana: "Talk… I can feel your frustration and it's annoying me."

This chick was great at pissing him off. He was still pissed at the comment she said about him and an 'iron'. He wasn't a damn domestic.

Gajeel: "I don't like you so why the fuck would I tell you anything?"

Levy looked up from her rune book right then to grab the notes he'd taken on the red outlined section of that chick's body. The shrimp decided to use permanent marker to section off her body in manageable chunks so she could organize it later.

Levy: "Gajeel be nice to her."

It pissed him off even more that before he could come up with a come back she started working again.

Rana: "She's gonna be like that for a while so talk."

I growled at the chick but I decided to change the topic of the conversation if she was gonna be persistent.

Gajeel: "how come you _had_ to come out of that crystal then?"

He'd put enough malice and sass in his tone that if lil had been there he'd have tossed him outside.

Rana: "I don't know actually. It wasn't my magic to begin with."

I choked at the honest answer I got from the kid. I was expecting some sass back from her but she just surprised me.

Gajeel: "Then whose was it?"

Rana: "Dia's probably, or Adonna."

Levy: "Who are they?"

I was trying to figure out if the shrimp was listening the entire time or if she looked up randomly to make sure I was still working. I wasn't sure cause she kept on joining in at the interesting parts.

Rana: "My sister and her dragon. I wonder what happened that caused her to do it?"

Gajeel: "So yer sister an' you 'er both dragon slayers then."

Levy: "Wait what? I heard from Wendy she thought she might be but I never found out for sure, so how did you know?"

Gajeel: "Found out from Makarov."

Rana: "So you're the one he wanted to tell."

I gave the black haired girl an annoyed look.

Levy: "What type of dragonslayer was she? What type are you for that matter?"

The bookworm started putting away her work finally. I was wondering how long she was gonna keep this up.

Rana: "She was the crystalline dragonslayer. I'm the Siren dragonslayer. I control water and sound."

Levy pov

I was fairly surprised that she got Gajeel to talk without too much fuss. This morning when he got to the guild I grabbed him and her and practically dragged them to the library. I never really talked to Rana when It was just us because it's hard for me to translate and talk at the same time but since Gajeel was here all I was doing was organizing the translated parts he gave me in a way that would help me fill in the missing pieces of her Rune tattoos. They were incredibly interesting to look at and from far away they seemed to only be music notes but from close up they were actually lines of a rune trap in the shape of music notes.

I'd been paying attention to most of their conversation and chiming in when I heard something interesting. It was informative to say the least but what really bothered me was I didn't know her at all before this. I had no idea she had family or what magic she used. I wondered why she wasn't even looking for them yet.

Levy: "Where is your family?"

Rana looked agitated at the mere mention of her family.

Rana: "I don't know."

I heard her voice crack when she said 'know'. That really bothered me to hear that. I wondered why she hadn't even bothered looking yet if she didn't know.

Levy: "Why haven't you bothered to look yet?"

* * *

Thanks again to those who fave and follow.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gajeel pov

Levy: "Why haven't you bothered to look yet?"

He thought it was a little harsh coming from the shrimp. It was like she didn't get why someone might not look. He compared it to how he didn't search long for Metalicana when he first disappeared. When Metalicana left there wasn't a trace left, no scent trail or nothing. He'd already figured out by then that he was long gone and he had more important shit to do like eat and find a place to live. Chasing a dragon that obviously didn't want to be found was a lost cause, for Rana it was harder. She probably didn't know where to start and had nothing to search with.

Rana: "If my crystal was moved there's nothing to find."

Levy: "What do you mean?"

The shrimp tilted her head like a confused puppy. The new chick sat there looking like she just wanted to leave but she answered anyways.

Rana: "My sister's crystals don't let scents escape so if I was moved then I can't backtrack to where she was. That and I still don't know how long I was crystallized. If it was more than a week or so since she left I wouldn't have a chance either way."

Levy: "Well there's one thing we can do…"

Rana: "What?"

Rana sounded frustrated at levy's attempt to fix everything. I bet there was more to the story but for now it wasn't something I wanted to find out about.

Levy: "We could go back to where I found your crystal! It was in a book in a family's mansion!"

The bookworm looked really excited at the idea but the kid looked annoyed 'bout the

whole thing. I started thinking that it was just a waste of time cause even though someone could already be gone for a few days their scent could disappear. That and it seemed like she didn't want to.

Rana: "That's great and all but Levy I've been out for about three weeks now. I doubt there's much to find."

I figured I better stop this before she pushed the new chick too far.

Levy: "But…"

Gajeel: "She's right shortstuff. Even if we brought salamander there ain't much ta find."

I felt bad for bursting the shrimp's bubble but it wasn't something that was gonna work. The new chick got off the table she was sitting on and started getting dressed. I smelled frustration underneath her normal scent. She was done for today that's for sure.

Levy pov

I was kinda stumped at what to do. I realized too late that Rana was done with my mini interrogation. She looked fairly upset. I was about to follow her when Gajeel grabbed my shoulder. When I looked to him it was an unspoken message to leave her alone.

Gajeel: "so yah gonna help me now at my place?"

I almost forgot that I was supposed to help at his place after we were done for today. I wondered what I'd be walking into.

Levy: "yeah sure!"

Gajeel's place

Levy pov

I wondered what happened that caused this place to look like a dump. I knew it was Raven tail but it made no sense that they would target Gajeel. There was shards of things on the ground and spikes lining the wall not to mention the destroyed furniture. It was obvious it was Nullpudding but it seemed too personal for it to be random.

Lily: "Well it's a surprise to see you here."

Levy: "Lily!"

I grabbed the exceed from the air when he flew close. I always felt like I was holding a teddy bear when I was holding him. He turned to me while I held him.

Lily: "I've been assessing the damage and it looks like there's not much to salvage. If you could do you think we could talk privately?"

I was about to agree but Gajeel cleared his throat.

* * *

Hey everyone thanks for reading. Please fave follow and review if you can.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Gajeel pov

I had a gut feeling that Lil was planning something. I didn't know what it was but when he asked the shrimp to talk privately I wasn't gonna give him the chance. I didn't want her to find out the load of shit I got myself into but I was gonna try to not let her know something was up.

Gajeel: "You guys can talk later alright… let's work on this first."

Lil gave me one of those knowing looks like he knew exactly what I was trying to avoid. Shit. She put him down and started looking for smaller things that she could toss but he kept giving me that look. It was pissing me off and I was hoping that I wasn't gonna be having my own funeral today.

 _ **About an hour later**_

I was pulling out my newly trashed refrigerator when I heard the shrimp whimper a little.

Levy: "Gajeel!"

Gajeel: "yeah what?"

I stopped moving it out of its space and hurried over see what was going on. When I got to her she had my guitar in her arms and it was obvious I'd need a new one. The neck was snapped off and being held up by the thickest three strings while the body had been smashed in. I thought it was an emergency or something but when I realized it wasn't I took in a deep breath.

Gajeel: "Just toss it."

The shrimp looked confused by what I just said like it made no sense or something.

Levy: "Don't you want to see about getting it fixed? There must be something we can do …"

Gajeel: "Nah I've been thinking about getting a new one anyway, it's fine."

I ruffled her hair and though she didn't look convinced I just walked away. I was being serious about tossing it anyway. It was one of the last things I had from Phantom Lord and I had been debating about donating it for a while now. I was done with that place for a long time now and every time I played on it I felt guilty. It just made me remember what I did to her and her lackeys. Heck I generally went to that music store to practice cause it bothered me so much.

Lil flew up to me while I was walking back to the kitchen.

Lily: " I'm gonna start on dinner. There's some frozen spaghetti sauce that we need to use."

I found out after I got back lil decided to buy an ice chest to salvage what little we could from the fridge. It wasn't much just my beers, Levy's smirnoffs and random frozen foods we should've eaten a long time ago. When we originally came back the food was still frozen meaning that those ass holes had left maybe an hour before we got back. I think they just showed up as an afterthought after failing to take the kid.

Wendy was doing better since what happened, her arm was almost healed now. Unfortunately we had no sign of that white cat of hers but we found out from Makarov that the sky god slayer was taken just after the last incident with Kurohebi and the rune chick. He suspected that Ivan was getting impatient. Makarov had nothing to say on what to expect from that ass hole though.

After I managed to remove the fridge I was freaking tired. I decided that I could lay down until the food came out. I plopped on the couch and laid back with my arms behind my head with my feet hanging off one end. I started dozing off almost immediately.

Levy pov

I watched Gajeel sleep from the island in the center of the kitchen since all of the barstools were in the garbage heap outside. It was bittersweet because ever since I got here I felt something was off. I had a feeling Lily was going to tell me earlier but it was clear Gajeel didn't want me to know whatever it was.

Lily: "He looks relaxed doesn't he."

Levy: "yeah it's rare to see that."

Lily: "Can we speak outside?"

Levy: "sure."

It was cloudless outside and slightly cold. Lily looked to me for a second before speaking.

Lily: "What have you guessed about what happened?"

I thought about my answer a second before I told him my ideas. They were along the lines that Gajeel upset Ivan in a very personal way, but that I had no idea what he'd done. Lily just nodded his head throughout my explanation but I could tell I'd get answers eventually when I finished he looked out at the horizon then back at me like he was fighting an internal battle to tell me.

Lily: "Did you know Gajeel was doing a personal job for Master Makarov since he joined the guild?"

This was news to me. It was a little strange but it made sense. I motioned for him to continue.

Lily: " He infiltrated Raventail for us and at the grand magic games Laxus leaked that he was a spy since then he's been waiting for something to happen. Whatever caused Ivan to start this is dangerous. He's been trying to fight this on his own and I don't think it's isolated to him anymore."

I stood speechless at the information Lily gave me. It made sense. It explained the spikes I saw in the wall and his disappearances from the guild. It explained why he talked about some missions differently than others some he bragged about endlessly and others he talked about like he was going through the motions. I realized that he probably was trying to protect us but it wasn't working now.

* * *

Thanks to JGio23 for reviewing it means a lot.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Diaspro pov

I woke up feeling like I had been fighting for my life. I couldn't remember what happened about but I knew I had escaped fate. I was covered in sweat and bandages and this place smelled like a murder scene or a sewer, I'd been near both and they both had an unrivaled sickly sweet rotting smell that never truly escaped your nostrils. I still hadn't opened my eyes because I knew this wasn't home. Home. Suddenly I remembered my family was gone and how they died, I remembered saving Rana's spirit and I remembered Maloret killing me.

I heard a whimper across the room and I chose then to open my eyes and look. A girl with fuschia hair and a white cat lay chained to the wall to the left side of my bed. I was about to get up when I realized I was chained to the bed. Suddenly I started hearing footsteps coming toward the room then the mechanism to the door clicked, a man who was obviously the source of the rotting smell walked in, his eyes were stuck in an unnatural wideness while the rest of him was strangely clean cut and proper.

Ivan: "I'm sorry dearie, about the cuffs. KUROHEBI! get the keys! so we can treat our guest properly."

Watching him smile made me uneasy and I knew why when along with the keys a collar covered in runes was brought. I wasn't going anywhere.

Rana pov

I sat in the infirmary most of the night watching Jet and Wendy sleep so to speak. Earlier porlyusica worked to heal some of the damage to my eyes so now I could see splotches of color instead of just black. It was interesting… It had been awhile since i'd seen colors and they were more vibrant than I remembered. She said that when Wendy's arm healed she could finish the job. I missed seeing for a long time and now I had a chance to get it back and it was almost unreal.

I still hadn't moved into fairy hills or gotten my stamp so I stayed here when I wasn't roaming. I was debating on heading to the music store when it opened later today. I wasn't sure exactly where it was but I'd find it eventually, for now it was quiet here and other than their snoring it felt comfortable. Eventually I started hearing noise from downstairs and I decided to leave my unofficial post to find out what was going on.

Once downstairs I smelled liquor and loaded mashed potatoes coming from the kitchen. It was bright and it felt strange to have to squint at a light.

Makarov: "Rana what a surprise, are you alright?"

I could hear the warmth in the old man's tone. It helped me maintain my peace so to speak but I felt almost completely overwhelmed.

Rana: "I'm fine sir… is there any luck with finding Carla?"

Makarov: "I'm afraid not… Chelia is still missing as well."

I felt my breath hitch and my heart beat faster. I was close to loosing the little sanity I had left after everything that had happened.

Rana: "I wish I could've done something to stop it…"

Makarov: "Child I'm happy you saved one of my children and if you hadn't Wendy would've been in danger… speaking of which how's Jet?"

I thought about how he was when I was last near him. The lanky man was fine, just drained.

Rana: "he's resting… I drained off almost all his magic when he touched me… Porlyusica said he should be up tomorrow."

Makarov: "I'm glad he's alright as well."

Rana: "yeah."

Gajeel pov

 _He was runnin in circles. He saw a woman with black hair and blue eyes following him, she was built, tall and laughing. They were playing in the grass and being crazy. He knew it was a memory not just a dream, he'd had it first as a child with metalicana and over time it faded until he joined fairy tail when it became vivid again. It was memory he didn't like despite how it started. Sometimes he'd get lucky and it would be a different but similar memory but that ain't happening this time. They ran into the house past a couple people playing the piano together and another painting a picture. He ran to the next room where a man with black hair stood and fell into him._

 _The man with black hair: "Get up… I SAID GET UP!"_

 _The woman pushed him behind her after he got up._

 _The woman with black hair: "Ackie, he was just playing."_

 _The man with black hair: "He's just a brat… I should teach him a lesson."_

 _He felt the fear prickle at his spine. He felt the magic power in the room spike and the man's hair started to turn a blueish white._

 _The woman with black hair: "You will not hurt your brother Ackie… Do you hear me?! … why are your bags packed?"_

 _His brother didn't answer her questions. Suddenly he woke to his home in pieces. He was covered in cuts and bruises but he didn't care, he ran up to the woman but she didn't move no matter how hard he tried to wake her. The man from the piano earlier was on the ground near them with his red eyes open and blank._ BOOM. _The girl that painted and the girl at the piano were fighting his brother and they were winning until he directed his magic toward him._

* * *

Thanks to TheGirlNamedBatman and JGio23 for reviewing it was nice to hear from you guys. Thanks to Introvertedsilence, nelly1210, TheGirlNamedBatman and xS1LLYxMANG0x for faving.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Gajeel pov

He woke up with a jolt. This was one of the nightmares that left him scared shitless. He was still on the couch thank Mavis, so he didn't wake anybody but damn this one was bad, he wasn't shaking this one off any time soon.

He sat up and went to the loft to check on the shrimp, he could smell she hadn't left last night. She was sleeping on his bed spread out on her stomach like she was trying to take over. Lil was at the foot of the bed curled up in a ball, it was cute. If he could sleep he would've joined them but it would've been near impossible now.

The sun was about to come up and I was thinking about jamming outside on my guitar when I realized I'd have to get a new one. I had a new song and I needed to hear it out loud. It was a pain in the ass but it was my only option.

It was so early that the town was quiet except for coffee shops and bakeries. I snagged some iron on my way out to hold me over till I got to the guild later but it ended up being my first stop cause I realized I hadn't eaten last night. I went straight to the bar near the demon.

Mira: "Hey Gajeel! What brings you here this early?"

Gajeel: "Breakfast, yah got any steak and eggs?"

Mira: "Sure thing. Iron too?"

Gajeel: "yeah."

Nobody was really here yet except that chick the shrimp was working with. She was walking out the door.

Mira: "Rana! where are you going?"

She stopped in the doorway.

Rana: "That music store I was at the other day."

Mira cringed.

Mira: "Wait! Gajeel can you go with her? it's that same one you go to normally and I don't want her to get lost … especially considering last time… please?"

I pretended to think about it. I was going anyway but I wanted to see if she'd offer anything for it. She brought out my plate and before she gave it to me she whispered something.

Mira: "The food is free if you could do this."

That was enough for me so I nodded my head and Mira called over Rana. She sat next to me and stared at the wall till I finished eating. It was freaking creepy watching her blank eyes stare at nothing.

Gajeel: "c'mon kid. Let's go."

Rana: "I'm not a kid."

She got up anyways after my comment. We walked there without talking. Once we got there we went our separate ways. I went straight to the counter where the owner Darius was sitting working on paperwork.

Gajeel: "Got any new guitars?"

Darius looked up looking surprised and confused.

Darius: "I thought you had one man."

Gajeel: "not anymore."

Darius: "you're not the type to break your own shit so, what happened?"

He got up then and went to the custom section and I followed. Suddenly music started playing behind us. I was wondering who it was cause I didn't smell or see anybody new but he answered my question before I asked.

Darius: "that girl is good, that one you came in with. She plays like something else let me tell you."

I gave him a confused look. I had no idea she could play and I honestly didn't believe it.

Darius: "She's the best I've heard. Come on let's watch."

We turned the corner and the kid was playing like nobody was watching. Her fingers were flying on the keys, it was obvious she knew exactly how to make the piano's sound bend to her will. I stared at her and I started seeing that glow I saw that other day, it was growing and I could feel the massive amount of magic coming from it. It felt like Laxus level or higher amount of power and I wasn't about to mess with her.

Darius: "She does that, I figure she's got some rare magic that causes that. Let's let her do her thing … so what do you want for this new guitar… black?... grey? Any other color? … we got some new self tuning models too…"

I knew what I wanted already but I let him do his thing. Sometimes that guy new what I needed more than I did.

Gajeel: "Black acoustic with silver trim and that self tuning if yah got it."

He went to the back and brought back exactly like what I was looking for. The guy added a couple of personal things to it.

Darius: "test it out, see how it plays."

I strummed the guitar strings experimentally, it sounded perfect. I started on a few chords of a song I'd been working on though it didn't sound right no matter how hard I tried.

Darius: "How about playing something from one of the books here. You're still figuring that one out man, it's hurting my ears."

Rana: "you're in the wrong key."

I didn't notice Rana till she said that, heck, I didn't even notice the piano in the other room had stopped . Darius jumped and stared at her like she had a second head. It looked like she scared him too.

Rana: "May I?"

The short girl motioned to the regular guitars on the shelf. Darius looked confused as ever and started rubbing the back of his neck.

Darius: "yeah knock yourself out."

She picked one up and started playing. It was the same thing I had started on but somehow that kid knew how to make it sound right.

Rana: "You started in the key of "D" so the major third would be an "F" sharp. You've been trying to play a regular "F" the whole time."

Gajeel: "yah ain't half bad kid."

I tested out the portion she figured out for me and a little extra with the added fix. It sounded great. Maybe that kid was more than what I thought she was.

* * *

thanks to everybody who reviewed and faved.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mira pov

After I sent Gajeel and Rana to that music store I decided to go check on Jet and Wendy in the infirmary. Wendy was up and looking almost entirely healed, her right arm still needed to stay in the cast but she was now more than welcome to go back to fairy hills if she wanted to. Jet on the other hand looked like he was going to wake up anytime now and I almost regretted letting Rana leave, she seemed to stick close to him since they got back. I decided I would keep a close eye on him till then. A quiet knock on the infirmary door signaled someone wanted to come in.

Freed: "May I come in?"

Mira: "Certainly!"

Freed: "Ahh… Mira how's your day?"

He came up to me and gave me a peck on the cheek seeing as our present company wasn't gone yet, though it obviously made Wendy uncomfortable nonetheless. It was cute, she turned bright red and hurried out of the room leaving us alone with an unconscious Jet at which point Freed decided to kiss me on the lips.

Mira: "it's been alright so far…"

Before I finished what I was saying Jet started stirring and the communication lacryma started ringing in the guild's record office.

Freed: "I'll get it you tend to him."

I mouthed thank you to him while I retrieved a bruise reduction potion.

Jet: "uhhh…"

I moved to jet's side and helped him sit up.

Mira: "Jet how are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Jet: "I'm ok… Is Rana ok she was…"

I decided to interrupt him before he worried himself to death.

Mira: "she's fine, she's with Gajeel right now."

Jet looked a little confused but content after I told him she was ok. It almost seemed like he found somebody else to dote on other than Levy and after thinking about it for a second I thought they would make a cute couple.

Freed: "MIRA! THEY FOUND CARLA!"

I was so shocked by Freed's outburst I didn't move until he actually ran back into the room with Wendy in tow.

Jet: "Mira are you ok?"

Wendy: "Where is she?"

Freed: "she's at lamia scale...huff...huff... they found her and Chelia this morning...in front of the guild hall... they're ok..."

Levy pov

I snuggled more into the sheets trying my best to keep sleeping. They were warm and I wasn't ready to get up anytime soon. Eventually I woke up, due to my bladder, to notice that the light was coming from the wrong side of the room and my feet were uncomfortably warm. This wasn't my room… I shot straight up worried to death about where I was going to be finding myself only to realize after looking around that I was in Gajeel's room. Pantherlily was on top of my feet like he was using them as a pillow. He looked comfortable but needed to go to the bathroom really bad. I carefully moved scooted them out from underneath him and hurried to the bathroom.

After I came out I went to check the couch where Gajeel fell asleep only to find he was gone already.

Lily: "Morning … Levy."

Lily was wiping his eyes, yawning and holding a baby blanket around his shoulders. He was half asleep standing.

Levy: "I'll start the coffee."

He went to the couch where Gajeel had slept the night before and sat there almost unable to keep his eyes open while I made the coffee. As soon as I gave him a cup he started to wake up.

Lily: "Did Gajeel leave already?"

Levy: "I think so… he wasn't here when I got up."

Lily: "Well would you accompany me to the guild for breakfast then."

Levy: "sure."

When we got to the guild everyone seemed to be in brighter spirits compared to the days previous. I saw Lucy putting up decorations and I figured I should ask her what was going on.

Levy: "Lu!"

Lucy: "Hey Levy!"

Levy: "What's everyone so excited about?"

I motioned to the chaos around us.

Lucy: "They found Carla and Chelia so we're throwing a party for when she gets back. Natsu, Wendy and Erza went to Margaret town earlier to go pick her up."

Levy: "That's great!"

Lily: "I'm glad to know they're ok."

Levy: "... So who are you going with Lu?... Maybe Natsu?"

Lucy turned bright red and embarrassed in a second.

Lucy: "What about you and Gajeel?"

It was my turn to turn bright red. Suddenly the doors slammed open to said dragonslayer with Rana. The black haired girl looked excited about something while Gajeel on the other hand had a guitar case strapped to his back along with a piano keyboard for some reason. They were walking and talking quietly to each other about something. Lu looked toward the direction I was looking and started looking sympathetic. I think she could tell I was a little jealous. it seemed as if he had warmed up to her. I felt like I wouldn't even get the chance to go with him, he'd probably end up going with somebody else anyways.

Gajeel pov

I ended up heading back to the guild after the jam session with the kid. I finished my song right before we got a call from the demon at the store to head back to help with a party for white cat. Darius decided to give the kid a job playing at his store cause every time she was there she helped with sales. In return Rana received a keyboard that I ended up having to lug back to the damn guild.

Gajeel: "kid yah gonna play at the party?"

Rana: "Maybe… I don't know … "

Gajeel: "If yer nervous, play with me during my set. I could use somebody playing the counter melody or the beat."

Rana: "Are you sure?"

Gajeel: "yeah why not."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Wendy pov

Carla: "Child I saw the woman from my vision."

I was at Lamia scale with Erza and Natsu to pick up Carla. I missed her so much. She was slightly beat up and looked like she hadn't eaten in days but I was glad she was ok. I grabbed her as soon as I got the chance, although I had no idea what to say about that first sentence she uttered when held her. I remembered when she mentioned the blonde haired woman with red eyes, we were in the infirmary with Rana for the first time. I wondered if they were connected somehow.

Natsu: "Hey Carla, You smell like Rana but not Rana what's the deal?"

I started sniffing Carla to see what Natsu was talking about and I got a whiff of something salty like Rana's scent but more defined and earthy. This new scent smelled like a salt mine while Rana's was a salty sweet like the ocean breeze. It was scarily similar and I didn't have a clue why she smelled that way.

Carla: "Ivan had someone trapped with me and Chelia, a woman, and I assume she is what you smell."

Erza: "What happened to her?"

Erza's demeanor changed drastically from stoic to deeply concerned in a second.

Carla: "I think she's still in that place."

Erza from that point walked away from us to ooba's office. I had no idea what was going on but I knew it couldn't be good.

Master makarov pov

 _Bew… the screen turned black._

Mavis: "That was unsettling wasn't it."

That it was. They were sitting by the lacryma on Makarov's desk. Erza had called to tell them she suspected Ivan may have someone related to Rana hostage or he was working with her somehow but he knew what was really going on. To think that Diaspro the twin Rana mentioned was the "weapon" Ivan had control of was unthinkable but it was the most likely option. He knew based on the picture Ooba's resident telepath, Foye, drew of Diaspro that things were going to get ugly.

Rana had mentioned how much power her sister controlled, and if she was right she could be as powerful as Laxus if not more so. However there was a more pressing matter, Diaspro didn't just look vastly different from Rana, she actually looked like another guild member entirely. Gajeel.

Mavis: "you saw it too didn't you…"

Makarov: "the similarities between them you mean."

Mavis: "yes… I doubt it's coincidence. They're probably related. That would explain why she's been trying to stay close to him but it doesn't explain why she never said anything."

Makarov: "do you think you could ask her to come to my office?"

Mavis: "Of course!"

Mavis seemed to dissolve from existence from where she was sitting. Unfortunately while she was gone it left more than enough time for him to think about the matter at hand. Why did she lie? It would've been easy enough to mention a relation to Gajeel so what was holding her back? What was she trying to hide?

Rana: "Excuse me, Makarov you wanted me to come?"

Her voice startled him and interrupted his mass of thoughts.

Makarov: "please sit."

He waited a moment to see if he could make her feel the seriousness of the situation at hand. Only after realizing that she looked at most bored did he start.

Makarov: "Who are you to Gajeel?"

Immediately she looked surprised and uncomfortable though the reaction was subtle slowly her face was filled with concern. When she spoke again her voice was lowered and she leaned closer to his desk.

Rana: "Promise this information will not leave this room without my permission?"

Makarov: "yes."

Rana: "Gajeel is my half brother."

Diaspro pov

Since the collar was put around her neck she hadn't been able to control her body. That man she now knew to be Ivan made her follow him like a dog. It was strange, he never gave commands but her body moved on its own regardless.

Ivan did petty things with my body, he had his followers attack me while he used my power against them. I ended up covered in bruises from head to toe and the only break I'd gotten was a few minutes ago when he had us walk into a room with a woman with grey hair and orange eyes. She looked unassuming at first but when she looked at me I felt the urge to run. It was almost as if she had a grudge against me. I had never been more scared to see a door close.

Ivan: "Llorona it's nice to see you again."

I internally shivered at the woman's name. I knew someone with that name before Maloret tried to kill me and in fact the one I knew was supposed to be his wife.

Llorona: "Likewise. Should we get to business?"

I sat next to Ivan across from the woman. Soon they started on the last legs of a plan to attack a set of guilds; Fairytail, Sabertooth, Blue pegasus, and Lamia scale to name a few. I'd never heard of these guilds before but I had a feeling everything was wrong.

Ivan: "This one slowed me down when I was trying to capture the sky dragon slayer. Fortunately the flying cat of hers was a good substitute."

I watched him give the picture to the woman, she took it and turned it toward me and there was someone I never expected to see, Rana. I was confused. Why was this woman showing me this.

Llorona: "it's been a long time, hasn't it Dia?"

* * *

Sorry it's taken some time to get this out. One I got to see that eclipse in person, two college classes started again so that means I'm juggling calculus II, logic, and physics and lastly hurricane Harvey came along. _fun right?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Rana pov

The room silenced quickly. I knew my relationship to Gajeel would come out eventually, it was only a matter of time seeing as Dia and Gajeel looked quite alike and though I felt guilty about hiding it I knew I couldn't tell him yet. I'd promised Anna I'd wait. I felt Master Makarov's eyes on me, I could tell he was looking for confirmation and not fishing for information when he'd asked. Unfortunately I didn't know what else to say other than the truth itself.

Makarov: "Why haven't you said anything to him yet?"

I started feeling teary eyed and I knew it showed.

Rana: "He won't remember until his trigger is set off and I'm not sure how long that'll be."

Makarov: "What's his story?"

Rana: "it's complicated..."

Makarov: "I won't pry but I would suggest you make sure it comes from you."

We sat listening to the silence. When I walked out of the room i felt the disappointment in the air. I could feel my chest tightening and my head spinning. I started running. I pushed away the feeling as best as I could with every step. I wished I could truly say how this mess came about.

 _Flashback_

Limbs were flying toward me but I dodged and countered every single one. The match looked incredibly unequal to an untrained eye and most who didn't know me thought he was going to kill me but I knew I'd win. Acnologia couldn't maintain enough speed to land a punch and my magical attacks were quite strong and precise. My stepbrother was the only one who fought me other than the dragons now days and even then it was only because he was so obsessed with the idea that he needed to beat me before he could beat Maloret despite the fact I was younger and comically smaller than he was.

Rana: "SIREN DRAGON: ROAR!

My roar knocked him off his feet and into a tree. The fight was over, I could see it from where I was, he wasn't getting up. I realized I put too much power into that attack even with him being much larger than I was. I could take him to his knees sometimes with a flick of the wrist. I ran up to him so I could sit next to him till he woke up. I started scratching my sweat soaked scalp nervously. I felt guilty for taking him out the way I did but he always insisted we trained till he dropped. He was getting better though and his progress was astounding for someone who started dragonslayer training a year ago.

Last year things were different… he was in love with Llorona Balar, the daughter of Commander Leon. They had been engaged for two months before things started going south. Notes started appearing at Llorona's doorstep all signed Maloret Aramis. He was the first son of a higher ranking officer in Queen Belserion's army and he wanted her since he saw her in passing. Soon other things started appearing fancy clothes, shoes, jewelry, the works. None of it swayed her in the slightest but that was before her father was taken. A week before the wedding there was a note left from Maloret telling her what to do to get him back. No one said a thing. The Aramis family was not to be questioned and Acnologia was left to suffer.

Soon Acnologia tried facing Maloret and it was brutally one sided. Maloret humiliated him. Every punch and kick Acnologia threw was dodged and countered all while Maloret laughed in his face. After the fight I found him tied to the hour hand of the town clock about to fall as the hand was moving to four. After he started dragonslayer training.

Nigrum Lux was our only option for a dragon to teach him. He was a incredibly strange dragon who needed to sun himself constantly to absorb magic but he was more than capable of teaching as he'd taught three others so far. Acnologia was an unusual talent, unlike the others he could absorb magic from the sun like his dragon. It was rare to be able to match a dragon's signature power but he was able to hence his progress.

I wasn't sure how long I was sitting there, thinking, before my twin Dia materialized out of the woodwork.

Dia: "Hey sis, what're you doing?"

She walked up to Acnologia and popped him upside the head. He was still unconscious. I growled at her action.

Rana: "I'm waiting for this big lug to wake up...so what are you doing here?"

I felt my eyes narrow at the blonde. Dia always annoyed me with her big bold absent minded nature. She did whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. Everything about my twin screamed 'I don't care' and since she was here I knew she wanted something.

Dia: "Welllll I met this guy in town and I may need some help getting him to go out with me."

She smiled a eye blinding grin and looked at me in a pleading manor. I was going to tell her no but I was curious about who it was.

Rana: "Who is it?"

Dia smiled dreamilly to herself and mumbled.

Dia: "Jorik Aramis"


End file.
